1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drain cleanout devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drain cleanout tool which utilizes a tangle of monofilament line to effectively entangle an object trapped within a clogged drain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Use of various spring cable devices for cleaning out clogged drains is well known in the prior art. Typically, the devices are referred to as "snakes", and they usually include a length of spring cable which can be guidingly forced downwardly into a clogged drain. In a conventional form, a spring cable is provided with a head member usually formed in the shape of a helically wound length of rigid wire so that a forceful ejectment of an entrapped item can be accomplished. Such prior art devices are not designed to ensnare and remove a trapped object, but are rather designed to force the object through the trap or some other clogged portion of a pipe with the hope being that the object will then move freely through the pipe and into the sewer system. As can be appreciated, it is a distinct disadvantage that the prior art drain cleanout tools are not designed to remove entrapped objects from a drain line. More specifically, the forcing of a trapped object deeper into a clogged drain line may create serious problems if the object does not break loose and freely move into the sewer system. Inasmuch as all of the known prior art drain cleanout tools rely upon the principle of forcing an entrapped object into the sewer system, there appears to be a need for some type of cleanout device which would effectively ensnare and remove an object from a drain line so as to eliminate the necessity of forcing the object into the existing sewer system. In this regard, the present invention addresses this need.